La Fundación de Hogwarts
by Namarie
Summary: Creo que el nombre lo dice todo. Soy muy mala para los resúmenes, así que mejor léanlo y déjenme su opinión


Este es mi primer fanfic. Espero que les guste. Ya saben que JKR es la autora de los personajes. Yo sólo juego un poco con ellos. Review si les gusta, así sabré si subo los demás capítulos o no. PD: Disculpen la ortografía, es que soy pésima para eso. Además, si encuentran alguna incongruencia con las historias originales sólo avísenme. Siempre estoy dispuesta a hacer correcciones.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Hacía un lindo día, perfecto para volar. El cielo estaba despejado y tan sólo corría una suave brisa que revolvía su lacio cabello. Vestía una linda túnica azul y, mientras con una mano sostenía la escoba, con la otra tocaba a la puerta de la gigantesca mansión. Cuando finalmente le abrieron, del otro lado había un hombre sobriamente vestido en una túnica negra. Pareció un poco sorprendido de verla, pero ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de reponerse a la impresión cuando la chica ya se había introducido al lugar diciendo:  
  
- Hola, se encuentra Godric, lo ando buscando -  
  
- Esta en la biblioteca con su padre, señorita Ravenclaw - contestó el mayordomo - pero no creo que sea conveniente que le vea ahora...  
  
- Y porque habría de ser así Daniel - dijo un hombre maduro, aunque bien parecido -   
  
- Bueno, Señor, yo creí que tal vez habría castigado al chico. Usted sabe, por sus notas -  
  
- Oh, eso. No te preocupes, por primera vez ese chiquillo regreso con buenas calificaciones - volteando a ver a la chica - Entonces ¿Viniste a ver a mi hijo? -  
  
- Sí, desde Navidad que no nos vemos y planeábamos juntarnos... -  
  
- ¿Planeábamos? - dijo el Sr. Gryffindor suspicazmente - entonces los demás te mandaron a ti para que me convencieras de dejar salir a Godric ¿No es así Rowena?  
  
- Este.. yo, bueno -  
  
- ¿Te quedaste sin palabras? Eso si que es raro, ¿no es esa acaso una de las señales del fin del mundo? Tal vez debería empezar a poner mis cosas en orden... -  
  
- ¡¡¡Charles!!! - gritó una voz de mujer desde la otra habitación - Ya deja a la chica en paz, no te contesta sólo porque es muy educada; pero no creas que no se le ocurren buenas respuestas- cambiando el tono de voz, aunque seguía gritando - ¡Godric, Rowena te está buscando! Baja ahora, y más te vale que estés limpio.  
  
- Gracias, Sra. Gryffindor - pensó Rowena - no sé cuanto tiempo más hubiera aguantado sin lanzarle un maleficio a su esposo.  
  
Godric bajo unos minutos después, llevaba puesta una túnica escarlata con ribetes dorados. Rowena no pudo evitar notar que había crecido mucho y seguía tan guapo como siempre. Se sonrojo por haber pensado eso, pero la piel de ella era tan pálida que fue casi imposible notar la diferencia. Rowena le explicó a Godric que los demás les estaban esperando en un bosque cercano y después de despedirse partieron a la máxima velocidad que sus Nimbus 300 les permitieron. No hablaron mucho durante el camino, Rowena no era buena para iniciar una conversación con Godric y a este sólo le importaba llegar a con los demás para poder ver a su gran amigo Salazar.  
  
Cuando llegaron al lugar de la cita ahí se encontraban dos jóvenes brujos. Una chica, en una túnica amarilla, de cabello pelirrojo y ojos castaños; y un brujo de cabello negro y ojos y túnica verdes. La bruja estaba preparando una poción en un enorme caldero y el chico se limitaba a verla recargado en un árbol cercano, con expresión de pocos amigos.   
  
- Se te ve bien el cabello alaciado, Rowena - dijo Salazar apenas los chicos pusieron un pie en el suelo - deberías hacerlo más seguido.  
  
- ¿Te alaciaste el cabello? - dijo Godric - no me había dado cuenta  
  
Una expresión de furia contenida inundó el rostro de esta. No podía creer que el no hubiera notado que se había alaciado el cabello, siempre lo traía alborotado y muy revuelto; era imposible que no lo hubiera notado. Sin embargo, así fue, y hasta le dio oportunidad a Slytheryn de burlarse de ella, como siempre, sin que nadie aparte de si misma lo notara. Salazar lo sabía, no tenía seguridad de cómo se había dado cuenta, pero desde que tenían 7 años se había dedicado a molestar a la pequeña Rowena con su amor oculto por Godric.   
  
- ¿Haciendo de comer Helga? - preguntó Godric - ¿puedo probar?  
  
- Si serás tonto, no es comida es una poción. Tu sabes para esconder la escuela- se burló el chico   
  
- ¿Ya está lista, Salazar?, ¿Tu ya la viste? ¿Podemos ir a verla?...   
  
- Cálmate, Rowena. No puedo contestar todo a la vez. Si ya esta terminada. No, no la he ido a ver, porque Verval quiere que la veamos juntos. Y, sí, podemos ir a verla en cuanto Helga diga que ya terminó.  
  
- No puedo hacer mucho más por esta poción. Deberá hervir otras 16 horas antes de poder usarla. Creo que si pongo un encantamiento que limite al fuego podemos dejarla sola mientras vamos a ver el edificio.  
  
- Entonces ya está decidido, vámonos - dijo Godric mientras se alejaba en la escoba.  
  
- Espérame - dijo tomando su escoba Salazar y perdiéndose con Godric a la distancia  
  
- Esos dos nunca cambiarán ¿no es cierto?. Siempre nos dejan atrás. -  
  
- Lo sé Helga, pero no podemos cambiarlos. Además, creo que si no fueran como son no seríamos tan buenos amigos -  
  
- Tienes toda la razón. Bueno, yo ya estoy lista. Será mejor que nos apuremos o ellos ya habrán explorado todo el castillo antes de que lleguemos - Y ambas partieron volando.   
  
  
Cuando llegaron al castillo, no obstante, los chicos no habían entrado. Se encontraba en medio de una acalorada discusión con Verval. El problema: Él no los había dejado entrar a ver el castillo hasta que llegaran las chicas. Algo así como "De haberlo sabido nos hubiéramos tardado más" salió de la boca de Rowena mientras entraban a ver el lugar. Era imponente, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Cada centímetro había sido perfectamente planeado para lograr un efecto soberbio. Las cuatro torres, una dirigida a cada punto cardinal, se conectaban entre si y con los varios pisos a través de, nada menos, 142 escaleras. Las mazmorras eran frías y húmeda. "Perfectas para la sala de castigos/torturas" pensó Salazar; "Perfecta para el aula de pociones" pensó Helga. El lugar más impresionante de todos era, con ventaja, el comedor. Era un salón enorme, donde fácilmente podrían caber 1000 personas cómodamente sentadas. En un extremo del salón había una elevación donde estaría la mesa de los profesores, los muros estaban adornados por artísticas columnas y el techo... El techo era el único problema. Cuando Helga lo vio por primera vez no pudo contener un grito y se desmayo. A Salazar le cayó en gracia el techo, y Godric no le veía nada de malo; pero Rowena expresó ser del mismo pensar que Helga (no de una forma tan emotiva claro está).  
  
- No se puede comer en un lugar que tenga eso en el techo - le dijo Rowena a Verval  
  
- Pero Srita. Ravenclaw, es una obra de arte. La hizo uno de los mejores pintores de nuestro tiempo - replicó este  
  
- Por mí pudo hacerla el mismísimo Jefe de la Mesa Mágica (Antiguo nombre del Ministerio de Magia), no deja de ser repugnante.  
  
- Vamos, no exageres. A mí me parece bastante creativo   
  
- Tu no te metas Salazar - intervino Helga enojada, pero cambiando el tono de voz continuó - ¿No habría forma de que cambiáramos la decoración del techo?  
  
- Eso si jamás - dijo Verval - Cuando me ofrecí a diseñar y construir este lugar ustedes me prometieron no hacer modificaciones. Nadie va a mover un solo centímetro su varita para borrar ese mural, deben prometerlo, o de lo contrario les aseguro que...  
  
- No es necesario que amenaces - dijo finalmente Godric - Te prometemos que nadie tratará de borrar el mural. ¿No es así muchachos?- todos asintieron   
  
El mural era, para aquellos que les gana la curiosidad, una representación de la legendaria lucha de los brujos contra los cíclopes. En ella se podían ver, no sólo sus participantes, sino el momento más encarnizado de la batalla. Obviamente había sangre, cadáveres, combatientes desmembrados (y los trozos de su cuerpo) por todo el techo. Y eso no era lo peor, muchos de los magos se la pasaban lanzando encantamientos Cruciatus, Imperius y Avadrakedavra a diestra y siniestra. Rowena no quería imaginarse el efecto que semejante ejemplo podía tener en los alumnos, pero en definitiva a Salazar le parecía la cosa más graciosa del mundo.  
  
- En verdad tu trabajo supera todas nuestras expectativas - continuo diciéndole Godric a Verval - este castillo es magnífico  
  
- Si, estoy muy orgulloso de mi trabajo ¿Quién pensaría que este lugar solía ser una gigantesca caverna?  
  
- ¿Acaso la rellenaste? - preguntó, curioso, Slytheryn  
  
- No, hubiera sido un desperdicio de tiempo. Construí encima de la cueva, pero no se preocupen, la cimenté perfectamente. Pasarán 3000 años y el edificio no presentará el más mínimo hundimiento. Bueno, ya tengo que irme. Tengo otros compromisos que atender.  
  
Ellos le dieron las gracias por todo y se quedaron solos en el vestíbulo del castillo. Todos sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Ya lo habían discutido en otra ocasión cuando trataron de ponerse de acuerdo en cuales tenían que ser las características de sus alumnos: simplemente no pudieron llegar a un acuerdo. Así que, cada uno escogería para si un grupo de alumnos, según las características que consideraban importantes, y serían responsables de vigilarlos. Ahora, si tienes alumnos tan diversos, debes de ponerlos en dormitorios separados o terminarán matándose entre si. Pero si los separas igual pueden ir a molestar a los cuartos de los demás. Por lo que decidieron que los dormitorios estarían ocultos, incluso de los maestros, para evitar problemas. Así inventaron las cuatro "casas" y cada uno corrió en distintas direcciones para esconder los dormitorios que le tocaban.   
  
Al terminar su labor los cuatro se reunieron en el comedor a discutir, por quincuagésima vez, cual debía ser el nombre de la escuela.   
  
- Yo digo que le pongamos el nombre de mi papá, porque el puso el terreno - dijo Godric  
  
- Eso si que no, - intervino Rowena - yo no voy a dar clases en un lugar que se llame "Colegio Charles Gryffindor de Magia y Hechicería" primero muerta  
  
- Además, fueron nuestros padres los que pagaron la construcción del lugar - agregó Salazar mientras se reía del conocido desagrado de Rowena al papá de Godric. Conocido para todos excepto Godric, que ponía menos atención a esas cosas que la que pondría un rábano.  
  
- Por que no le ponemos como el Jefe de la Mesa Mágica - sugirió Helga mientras se comía su sopa prácticamente con la cara dentro del tazón para tratar de no ver el techo  
  
- No me parece una buena idea   
  
- Tienes razón Godric, pero si se trata de ponerle el nombre de alguien importante porque no le ponemos como él - dijo Salazar señalando el techo  
  
Helga cayó en la trampa y miró arriba, justo a tiempo para ver como un imponente mago le cortaba la cabeza a un cíclope desparramando sangre en todas direcciones. Parte de esta sangre fue a dar directamente a la cara y túnica de ella con lo que salió del comedor con expresión de querer vomitar. Slytheryn se reía divertido, pero Rowena se mantuvo pensativa.  
  
- "Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechizería", no suena tan mal ¿no les parece? - dijo finalmente - eso le daría sentido al mural  
  
- A mi me gusta, ¿tu qué crees Godric?  
  
- No está tan mal, me sigue gustando el nombre de papá, pero podemos quedarnos con Hogwarts. ¿Tu que opinas Helga? - unos extraños ruidos provenientes del vestíbulo fueron la única respuesta de esta - Me parece que está de acuerdo. Entonces ya está será Hogwarts.   
  
- ¿Godric, todavía tienes esa lista de lo que falta? - preguntó Rowena mientras se volvía claro que Helga estaba vomitando en el vestíbulo  
  
- Sí ¿por qué?  
  
- Me parece que deberías poner "conseguir elfos domésticos" en ella...  
  
  
  
Ya habían pasado varios meses, y los alumnos ya estaban seleccionados. Un verdadero ejercito de elfos domésticos andaba de un lado a otro tratando de no ser visto. Y vaya, que eso de no ser vistos no les resultaba fácil, pues Helga se la pasaba vomitando su comida por todas partes con tan sólo oír hablar del mural del comedor, cosa que Salazar hacía siempre que podía. Todo esto tenía muy preocupada a Ravenclaw, pues su amiga no sólo había perdido ya varios kilos, sino que pensaba que varios alumnos podían sufrir los mismos malestares que esta. De hecho, Helga estaba tan débil que ya no la dejaban volar en su escoba por miedo a que se cayera. Con decirles que hasta Godric se había dado cuenta de que "algo raro le pasa a Helga". Finalmente, dos semanas antes de que empezaran las clases, Rowena se levantó repentinamente en medio de la cena.  
  
- ¿Adónde vas? - preguntó Helga  
  
- Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, vuelvo en unos días  
  
- Pero, ¿vas a regresar a tiempo para el inicio de clases? No podemos dar Transformaciones sin ti.  
  
- Tu preocúpate por tu clase de pociones Helga y yo me ocuparé de la mía. Además, espero estar aquí a tiempo, ¿no creerán que dejaré que mis alumnos duerman en las escaleras por no saber donde están sus dormitorios?  
  
Y se fue. Al principio no se preocuparon mucho por ella, pero cuando pasó la primera semana sin noticias se inquietaron un poco. En la mañana del día que daban inicio las labores del Colegio realmente se pusieron histéricos por su ausencia. Cada uno se sabía muy bien sus asignaturas: Godric, Encantamientos e Historia de la Magia; Helga, Pociones y Herbología; Salazar, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. A Rowena le tocaban Transformaciones y Astronomía. Con Astronomía se la podían arreglar bastante bien sin ella, pero ¿Transformaciones? Es una cosa muy distinta saber hacerlas que explicarlas y se estaban poniendo nerviosos. No era para menos, acababan de abrir la única escuela de magia en Gran Bretaña y un fiasco como ese podía arruinarles todo.  
  
Llegó la noche y los alumnos cruzaron el lago para llegar a la escuela. A Godric le había parecido divertido que ellos hicieran ese recorrido. Cuando estuvieron todos en el vestíbulo del castillo se pudieron oír los murmullos de sorpresa y admiración que salían de las bocas de la mayoría. Alguno que otro se atrevía a comentar que eso no era nada en comparación de su casa, claro todos ellos alumnos de Slytheryn. Sin embargo, Rowena seguía sin llegar. Era obvio que los padres de los muchachos, que se encontraban en el gran comedor, lo habían notado. Murmullos un tanto asombrados salían del Comedor y esto le ponía los pelos de punta a Slytheryn.   
  
- ¿Qué vamos hacer? - le susurró a Godric - ¿Oyes el alboroto que hay en el Comedor? Los padres ya deben haberse dado cuenta de la ausencia de Rowena. Su irresponsabilidad nos está haciendo quedar en ridículo, la próxima vez que la vea...  
  
- Tranquilízate Salazar - dijo Helga - a lo mejor los murmullos son por nuestro.. - hizo una pausa para tomar aire - "original" techo  
  
- ¿En serio? Y que crees que van a pensar los padres de estos niños cuando siete no tengan dormitorio - le contestó este  
  
- Eso es lo de menos, pueden dormir en las escaleras...  
  
- ¡¡¡ ACASO ESTÁS LOCO GODRIC!!! - dijo Salazar - ella lo dijo en broma, no podemos poner a sus alumnos en las escaleras - se calmó un poco y continuó - Los dormitorios de mis alumnos son bastante amplios, supongo que pueden dormir ahí por lo pronto  
  
- Pero se supone que los de las otras casas no deben saber donde están los dormitorios de los demás -intervino Helga  
  
- Eso no importa mucho, cambiaré la contraseña...  
  
- Gracias por la oferta, pero mis alumnos dormirán en su dormitorio Salazar   
  
- ¡¡¡ROWENA!!! - gritaron al unísono  
  
- Claro, pues a quién esperaban ¿a Merlín?   
  
- Pero, ¿dónde estabas?  
  
- Eso no es lo importante ahora Helga, lo que realmente importa es dar inicio a la ceremonia de inauguración. Ya hablé con los padres y lo único que nos falta es llevar a los alumnos...  
  
- ¿Estabas en el comedor?  
  
- Si Godric  
  
- Y ¿cómo entraste?  
  
- Me aparecí, ¿no es obvio? Llevemos a estos chicos con sus padres ya estamos bastante retrasados  
  
Y cómo lo dijo lo hizo. Llevaron a los chicos al Comedor y fueron a sentarse al lado de sus padres. Estos se habían sentado en las mesas según la casa de sus hijos. El lugar estaba adornado con los colores de la escuela y en el centro había un gigantesco escudo con una "H" en el centro y con cuatro animales a su alrededor: un león, una serpiente, un águila y un tejón.  
  
- ¿Tu hiciste el escudo Helga? - le preguntó Ravenclaw a Helga, está asintió - te quedó muy bien. Gracias por no poner un cuervo* en vez del águila.   
  
- No hay de que, se que te molestan mucho los chistes que hacen los chicos al respecto  
  
- ¡¿PERO QUÉ LE PASO AL TECHO?!  
  
- Olvídalo Salazar, no vas a conseguir que volteé a verlo   
  
- No es eso Helga, el habla en serio. El mural ya no está - comentó Godric. Helga alzó la vista y se quedo boquiabierta. En lugar del sangriento mural había un bello cielo estrellado. - Verval nos va a matar - continuó Gryffindor- Como te atreviste a hacer esto Rowena, porque fuiste tu ¿No es así?  
  
- Vaya, hasta que das señales de tener algo de luz en tu cabeza. Sí, lo hice yo. Pero no rompí mi palabra. El mural sigue ahí, sólo que no lo pueden ver. Hechicé el techo para que se viera como el cielo exterior. Prometí que no lo borraría, no que no lo ocultaría.  
  
Godric hizo cara de "No creo que a Verval le vaya a convencer tu razonamiento" y en los ojos de Helga se podía ver agradecimiento. Sin embargo, la expresión más significativa fue la de Salazar. Fue sólo un segundo lo que le sostuvo la mirada a Ravenclaw pero el mensaje fue claro: "Tal vez seas una sabelotodo insufrible, pero sabes saltarte las reglas con bastante gracia. La próxima vez que hagas una travesura invítame". Mientras tanto vieron que Godric sacaba una hoja de pergamino y apuntaba "Poner un hechizo que impida a la gente aparecerse en Hogwarts". Los cuatro jóvenes brujos se dirigieron a la mesa principal y Godric dio inició al discurso inaugural. Estaban felices, tenían la esperanza de que su escuela durara muchos años. Y lo lograrían, pero no sabían cuantos quebraderos de cabeza esto les iba a dar a ellos y a muchas generaciones de magos que habrían de venir. 


End file.
